sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θεωρία Κ
Θεωρία Κ K-theory, K-theory in Physics, List of mathematical theories thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Θεωρία |Μαθηματικές Θεωρίες ---- Προσεγγισιακή Θεωρία (Approximation theory) Ασυμπτωτική Θεωρία (Asymptotic theory) Αυτοματική Θεωρία (Automata theory) Διακλαδωσιακή Θεωρία (Bifurcation theory) Πλεξιδοθεωρία (Braid theory) Καταστροφοθεωρία Θεωρία (Catastrophe theory) Κατηγοροθεωρία (Category theory) Χαοτική Θεωρία (Chaos theory) Χαρακτηροθεωρία (Character theory) Θεωρία (Choquet theory) Κωδικοθεωρία (Coding theory) Θεωρία (Cohomology theory) Θεωρία (Computation theory) Παραμορφωσιακή Θεωρία (Deformation theory) Διαστασοθεωρία (Dimension theory) Κατανομική Θεωρία (Distribution theory) Πεδιακή Θεωρία (Field theory) Εξαλειπτική Θεωρία (Elimination theory) Γραφοθεωρία (graph theory) Θεωρία Galois (Galois theory) Παιγνιοθεωρία (Game theory) Ομαδοθεωρία (Group theory) Θεωρία Hodge (Hodge theory) Ομολογοθεωρία (Homology theory) Ομοτοποθεωρία (Homotopy theory) Πληροφορική Θεωρία (Information theory) Αναλλοιωτική Θεωρία (Invariant theory) Θεωρία K (K-theory) Κομβοθεωρία (Knot theory) Θεωρία L (L-theory) Θεωρία M (M-theory) Μητροθεωρία (Matrix theory) Μετροθεωρία (Measure theory) Προτυπική Θεωρία (Model theory) Θεωρία Morse (Morse theory) Μοδιοθεωρία (Module theory) Δικτυακή Θεωρία (Network theory) Θεωρία Nevanlinna (Nevanlinna theory) Αριθμοθεωρία (Number theory) Παρεμποδιακή Θεωρία (Obstruction theory) Τελεστική Θεωρία (Operator theory) Διαταξιακή Θεωρία (Order theory) Διηθητική Θεωρία (Percolation theory) Διαταρακτική Θεωρία (Perturbation theory) Πιθανοτική Θεωρία (Probability theory) Αποδειξιακή Θεωρία (Proof theory) Κβαντική Θεωρία (Quantum theory) Στοιχισιακή Θεωρία (Queue theory) Αναδρομοθεωρία (Recursion theory) Αναπαραστασιακή Θεωρία (Representation theory) Δακτυλιοθεωρία (Ring theory) Σχεδιοθεωρία (Scheme theory) Θεωρία Seiberg-Witten (Seiberg-Witten theory) Τυποθεωρία (Set theory) Δραγμοθεωρία (Sheaf theory) Μοναδικοτική Θεωρία (Singularity theory) Φασματοθεωρία (Spectral theory) Χορδοθεωρία (String theory) Χειρουργοθεωρία (Surgery theory) Εξισωσοθεωρία (Theory of equations) Τοποθεωρία (Topos theory) Συστροφική Θεωρία (Twistor theory) Τυποθεωρία (Type theory) ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες ]] - Μια Μαθηματική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "μαθηματική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Μαθηματικά". Εισαγωγή A branch of mathematics which brings together ideas from *algebraic geometry, *linear algebra, and *number theory. In general, there are two main types of K-theory: * topological K-theory and * algebraicK-theory K-theory is, roughly speaking, the study of a ring generated by vector bundles over a topological space or scheme. In algebraic topology, it is an cohomology theory known as topological K-theory. In algebra and algebraic geometry, it is referred to as algebraic K-theory. It is also a fundamental tool in the field of operator algebras. It can be seen as the study of certain kinds of invariants of large matrices. Ανάλυση K-theory involves the construction of families of K-functors that map from topological spaces or schemes to associated rings; these rings reflect some aspects of the structure of the original spaces or schemes. As with functors to groups in algebraic topology, the reason for this functorial mapping is that it is easier to compute some topological properties from the mapped rings than from the original spaces or schemes. Examples of results gleaned from the K-theory approach include * Bott periodicity, the * Atiyah-Singer index theorem and the * Adams operations. In high energy physics, K-theory and in particular twisted K-theory have appeared in Type II string theory where it has been conjectured that they classify * D-branes, * Ramond–Ramond field strengths and also * certain spinors on generalized complex manifolds. In condensed matter physics K-theory has been used to classify * topological insulators, * superconductors and * stable Fermi surfaces. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Επιστημονική Θεωρία * Μαθηματική Θεωρία ** Προτυποθεωρία (Model theory) ** Διαταξιακή θεωρία (order theory) ** Συνολοθεωρία (Set theory) ** Αποδειξιακή θεωρία (Proof theory) ** Αριθμοθεωρία (Number theory) ** Δακτυλιοθεωρία (ring theory) ** Γραφοθεωρία (graph theory) ** Διαστασοθεωρία (Dimension theory) ** Ομολογιακή θεωρία (homology theory) ** ομοτοπική θεωρία (Homotopy theory) ** Πιθανοτική Θεωρία (Probability theory) ** Κομβοθεωρία (Knot theory) ** Ιδεωδοθεωρία (Ideal theory) * Φυσική Θεωρία, Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Σχετικιστική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *mathworld.wolfram.com *[ ]